1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to optical recording media in general, and more particularly, to dual-path optical recording media. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for accessing dual-path optical recording media.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, optical recording media with a large storage capacity have been developed for storing various types of data, including textual, graphics and voice. An optical recording medium is typically provided with a spiral or concentric track on one surface to allow laser beams to be irradiated along the track when data recording or retrieval is being performed. A track is further divided into multiple sectors that become the minimum unit for recording information.
With the Digital Versatile Disk (DVD) technology, data can be recorded onto an optical recording medium via a light modulation recording method for modulating the intensity of a laser beam irradiated on a track onto which data are to be recorded. There are many types of optical recording media, such as a phase change type optical disc, an organic pigment type optical disc, a magneto-optical disc, holographic media and the like.